


So I'll Go

by 1dasfudge



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: 1968, M/M, another break up story, please read it its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-17 10:59:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15459891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dasfudge/pseuds/1dasfudge
Summary: John crashes a party.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was cute to write! :)

It was a “Single Party” and George went despite having a wife. He kinda had no choice. He did it for Paul mainly, he hated seeing him so alone. He broke up with Jane, and John. Paul had every right to go to this party. He had nowhere else to go and he didn’t want to go alone. Ringo was away on holiday so George volunteered. It was a nice sight to see, a bunch of mates having the time of their lives with no worries. No drama. No exes. Everyone was taking the piss at their ex, it was great. 

Paul never said it outloud but he’s so glad to have George as a proper mate. Regardless of how stupid the fights get, or the anger they cause one another, they will always be there for each other. LSD was in the punch so they didn’t take that. The two of them found themselves on the couch having a slightly buzzed heart to heart.

“George Harrisol...” Paul hooked arms with George.

“Paul McCharmly...” George squeezed Paul’s thigh.

The both weezed in laughter, they could keep a straight face if they tried.

“Okay, no bullshit, but you are the most hardworking friend I know. You work your arse off every damn day.” George brought Paul closer.

“No stop! You’re the most hardworking guy I know. I wish I gave you more credit. You write beautifully.”

“Coming from the greatest songwriter I know, that is a lot!”

“I mean it, that’s the truth!”

“You’re so cute.”

“You’re cuter than me.”

“You’re cutest than me.”

And so on and so on. For the first time in a while Paul didn’t seem stressed. ‘Hey Jude’ is doing fine on the charts, the Beatles are on break, he’s out with his best mate, he has no worries at all. Little Richard’s Tutti Frutti played.

“George I haven’t heard this song in years! Let’s dance!” Before George could object Paul already pulled him up. They backed up to where there was space and Paul began to dance, it took george a little while to start dancing as well. Then everyone danced like they'd forgotten how to stand still. Paul was moving like his limbs were made of spaghetti and George's face was an epic picture of pure excitement. 

“ _She rock to the East, she rock to the West, she is the gal that I love best!_ ”  Paul sang. George hasn’t seen such joy in a mans face. It made him smile more.

“ _ Tutti Frutti, oh rootie! _ ” George sang as he spun Paul around. They were a giggly mess.

“ _ Wop bop a loo bop a lop bom bom! _ ” They all sang. Then suddenly.

“Doopity-doo!” Some guy shouted at the window. Doopity-Doo meant that an ex was near. Everybody hushed quickly. The music was turned down.

“Who is it?” Someone asked. George remembered that everyone brought a photo of their ex, just in case they were around. They had nicknames for them as well.

The guy at the window squinted. “Glasses.”

Everybody slowly turned at Paul. “Are you sure?” George asked.

“I’m sure” He said.

It was almost as if George sobered up because instantly he took over. 

“Hide Paul somewhere, I’ll take care of Glasses.” Quickly they basically shoved Paul into the nearest closet. George fixed his clothing and composed himself. He opened the front door. Before he put a word in he was already shoved out of the way by John.

“Where is he? Where are you keeping him?” He slurred.

“Paul’s not here.”

“Bullshit! I know he’s here with you I saw him in here! Y-You were twirling him around as if he was your princess!”

“I have no idea what your talking about.”

“Where’s me princess? I know you have him!”

“John, your wankered! Look at the state of ya!”

“Who are all these people?!” John pointed to one group.

“Don’t make this embarrassing more than it already is! Look, I don’t know where Paul is. Maybe you're seeing things? How about you wait outside and I’ll drive you home?”

John looked like se snapped out of it. Like he was aware of his surroundings for once. He pushed back his hair. “Home?”

“Yeah, I’ll put you in your nice warm bed and everything.”

“Sorry.” George bagan to push him backwards, out the door.

“It’s okay! I’ll just grab me things and we’ll be away. I’m gonna shut this door for a minute. Stay  _ right there _ .” George slowly shut the door and turned around. 

“Sorry for that. I’ll be back soon.” He opened the closet where Paul sat in. “I gotta go. I’ll come back for you.”

“Is he okay?” Paul had is head in his hands.

“He’s drunk.”

Paul looks up at George. “But is he  _ okay _ ?”

“No. He’s not.”

“I miss him.” George crouches down and hugs Paul.

“I know.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! Sorry for making you guys wait, all of a sudden life got so busy! Anyway enjoy reading this just as much as I enjoyed writing it! :)

John was sitting in the front passenger seat with so much soft leather around him that he could barely hear the engine. To his right, gazing straight ahead, only half-aware of a world outside the claustrophobic comfort of the car, was George. His hands were stroking the wheel. A heavy silence settled over them, thicker than the tension in the car. Unsettled eyes glanced around and tried to avoid catching each others glances. John shifted uncomfortably in his seat and George grasped his sweaty, nervous hands under the wheel.

“I could’ve sworn I saw you two.”

“Well, you only saw me.” George glanced over at John. “God you can never have your shit together.”

“Please don’t make me feel horrible, George.” John rubs his head.

“How can I not? Imagine if Paul was at that party, think of how embarrassed he would be!”

“He wouldn’t.”

“What?”

“He wouldn’t feel embarrassed of me. He would of helped me, sobered me up, like in the old days.”

“Those days are over. Time’s changing. People change.”

John glanced over at George. “How could you know for sure that he would be embarrassed? You don’t know him like I know him.”

“Really? I don’t know him? I’ve known him longer you little shit! And I certainly know that he deserves better than you. What you did to him was so fucked up John!”

“I needed to make it clear to him that we were over.”

George pulled the car over and rested his head in his hands. He gripped his hair and didn’t care that a few ripped out. Just John’s presence at the moment. Just him explaining his fucked up reasoning for letting Paul go in just a sentence made him want to bash his fist into John’s face. He pictured what it would be like. But blood all over his car, he rather not do that.

“Playing him a tape of you and Yoko fucking, then saying to him ‘I can’t hold your hand anymore’? What the fuck is wrong with you?!” George slammed him head on his car headrest in frustration. “All because he wouldn't ‘leave you alone’? I want to know what kinda contortions are your brain’s doing inside your fucking head!” George purposely pushed John’s head against his car window. John didn’t react to it. “What do you have to say for yourself?!” George shook John vigorously by the shoulders.

“I fucked up, okay? I watched his face as I played it and I couldn’t stop it. I gave him the final push, and now he hates my guts. Now what do I do? I know, I do what I fucking do!” John shoved George away. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, cooling down. Without saying anything George put the car on drive and turned on the radio. Patsy Cline’s cover of Crazy echoed off the car walls as her somber voice gives George nostalgia.

_ “Crazy, I’m crazy for feeling... so lonely, I’m crazy… Crazy for feeling, so blue…” _

“Paul was afraid that his relationship with you was in ‘jeopardy’ because you were seeing Cynthia.” He scoffs. “I told him not to worry about it but he kept playing his song over and over again on his guitar when you weren't around. He made me hate this song.”

_ “I knew, you’d love me as long as you wanted... and then some day, you’d leave me for somebody new…” _

“I told him I’ll never forget what we had. Maybe you right about people changing.” John shook his head.

_ “Worry, why do I let myself worry?... Wondering, what in the world did I do?...” _

“Why’d you come tonight anyway? I know you wanted to see Paul, but what would you do if he was there?”

_ “Oh, crazy, for thinking that my love could hold you... I’m crazy for trying, and crazy for crying, and I’m crazy for loving you…” _

“I wanted to apologize for treating him that way. Paul doesn’t deserve that. Like you said, Paul doesn't deserve me.”

_ “Crazy, for thinking that my love could hold you... I’m crazy for trying, and crazy for crying, and I’m crazy for loving... you…” _

George pulled up to John’s house and stopped the car. John didn’t get out just yet, maybe he was collecting his thoughts.

“Paul was at the party.” John’s head whips to George. “I know, I lied, but you were there and we were having such a great time… I didn’t want to ruin Paul’s night, so we hid him in a closet.”

“It’s good that you hid him. I thought I needed to see him then and there but, I would’ve made a right mess of that, wouldn’t I?”

They both laughed. “Maybe try again in the studio tomorrow?”

“Yeah, I will.” John got out and slammed the car door shut. He crouched down at the window. “See ya tomorrow then?”

“Yeah, and John?” John turned around and crouched at the window again.

“Yeah?”

“If we keep doing this, bringing up grudges, all of our hard work will come to an end.”

“Only time will tell with that one, son” John tapped the roof of George’s car twice and stumbled up the steps to him home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A good proper ending, no? :)

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? :)


End file.
